This invention relates in general to ammunition and explosives, and more particularly, to explosive-containing projectiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,652, issued to Hepner et al., describes an aeroballistic diagnostic system for obtaining information relative to the flight of a projectile launched from the bore of a gun. The projectile's functioning fuze mechanism is replaced with a fuze-shaped body containing a telemetry unit. The problem with using this diagnostic system is that it renders the projectile inoperable as originally designed.